Alive Again
by Wandering Oceans
Summary: Rasa ( 4th Kazekage), Karura, and Yashamaru find themselves in the living world once again. Karura wants to know if her children are happy and healthy, Rasa is worried about the state of the village, and Yashamaru wants to apologize about the way he treated Gaara. What happens when the three come face to face with their grown-up children, finally content and at peace? Enjoy Ocean
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I quickly wanted to mention I do not own the Naruto characters in this fanfic or any Naruto characters that exist . Another worthy mention is that we barely know anything about Karura ( Yondaime Kazekage's wife ) so I decided to base a good part of her personality off Kushina Uzumaki since Karura seemed to have the protective personality over her children that Kushina had over Naruto .**

 **Anyway onward to da story!**

 **~Ocean**

Karura didn't understand what was going on. One minute she was imbuing her chakra into her prematurely born son Gaara, and the next moment she is waking up lying in a sandy bank. Karura observed herself and pinched herself a few times before deciding that she was completely awake and alive. She looked around and found herself next to her brother Yashamaru , and her husband Rasa. The sandy blonde kunoichi was a bit conflicted. She loved her husband, but she wasn't okay with the fact that her son had to be a jinchuriki. Rasa stirred and shot up right, frantically looking around his eyes wild. His eyes met her own green ones.

"Ka.. " he gasped.

"Is that really you, is this the afterlife?"

Karura looked at her husband confused.

"You died as well, huh? But uh this isn't the afterlife I'm afraid. Were in the desert, and it feels like Suna."

Rasa nodded.

"But.. I died, Gaara, he…"

Karura looked at Rasa urgently.

"What, What about Gaara, is my son ok?! Is he alive?"

Rasa looked down.

"I'm … I'm not sure, I died as well remember?"

Yashamaru stirred his eyes slowly opening.

"Is.. Is this a dream, it's like I'm seeing you again Karura. I'm sorry for the way I treated you Gaara."

Karura felt a wave of confusion she felt like she was missing big pieces of information.

"Little brother, you aren't seeing things, It's me Karura, I'm really here."

Yashamaru bolted up from his lying down position, and tightly hugged Karura, tears were flowing down his face.

Karura understood, she understood that her brother held pain, and that he needed to be comforted, and Karura was happy to give her brother that comfort again.

"How.. How are you here?"

Karura shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure myself but it seems like all three of us were resurrected."

"Oh" Yashamaru replied.

"I hope Gaara is ok. . .The last time I saw him, well it was when he was a kid.I also hope Temari, and Kankuro are fine as well. Temari she was bullied I know, Daimaru I think the kids name was. It's been a while."

Karura's mothering instinct perked up at the mentioning her her three beloved babies. They obviously weren't babies but to her, they would always be her little kiddos. Though she had missed out on a lot of their lives, and it almost felt wrong to call herself their mother.

Rasa spoke up.

"What year do you suppose it? I hope Suna is still standing." He paused.

"Gaara most likely is gone at this point, I can't see how the village would have allowed to go remain alive."

Yashamaru's face tightened to a frown "Rasa you better watch your mouth. He did nothing to you, it's your fault he ended up the way he is. I want help Gaara if he is struggling with Shukaku, Temari with bullying and Kankuro?... Maybe his face painting habit?"

Kankuro was a special case and it was hard to figure out what he needed.

Karura however didn't react nearly as calmly as Yashamaru.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! YOU PROMISED MY SON WOULDN'T BE MISTREATED OR HURT FROM BEING A JINJURIKI!"

Karura Summoned a giant a hammer concealed in her sash by a a seal and knocked her husband and brother across the desert.

The two men groaned, but Yashamaru didn't blame his sister for wacking him towards Konoha. On the other hand he was too dazed to even think.

Karura matched towards the boys and grabbed Rasa by the scruff.

"You mind restating what you said, maybe with a little less hate towards my baby!"

Rasa shook a bit at Karura's glare.

"Gaara .. He lost control of the Shukaku."

Karura was now fuming "Come on boys we are going to Suna if I have to drag you there. I must save my babies!"

Rasa, Yashamaru were pulled up by a temperamental Karura, afraid to disobey her . It was time to check out Sunagakure, and hope it was whole as Rasa claimed.

After about a day of walking, the Suna gates were visible, and nothing seemed to reek of destruction. That was a good sign.

They walked until they came to the gate where guards stood.

A guard came over from his post.

"Halt what business do you have in Suna?" Guard A commanded.

The three looked miffed, and noticed right away they didn't recognize the guards. Secondly the entrance of the village was clean sweeped and flowering cacti were arranged at the opening like an artwork. There was a little sign at the foot of the bed of Cacti that said. "Courtesy of Yamanaka Flowers." There was also a flag that read. "Celebrating 20 years of Friendship between SUNA and KONOHA."

There were many things that were off with those statements. Why was the village entrance so beautiful? Could it be hiding a much more gruesome interior?

Rasa was skeptical. He felt a sense in dread and wondered just how bad the village was, especially this the facade in the front. Last he knew, Suna was about to _invade_ Konoha with the help of Orochimaru. Karura on the other hand was eating it all up and in a slightly better mood due to the entrance.

"Hey don't go ignoring me, what business do you have in Suna?!"

Karura looked up from her daze and realized she was being spoken to.

"My deepest apologies, I was wondering if you knew anything about the three children of the Yondaime Kazekage? We're here visiting Suna and wanted to meet them."

"Tourists huh? Well ok, you can walk around Suna a bit. I'm not sure if I can get you an audience with them, they are rather busy".

Karura seemed satisfied enough with that answer

"Do you mind bringing us into Suna and directing us into the directing of their location?"

"I will bring you in, and if they have a chance to chat I will bring you to their residence."

The guard began walking in signaling the three to follow.

Once Karura, Rasa, and Yashamaru followed the guard spoke up again.

"You are lucky to have arrived this week. Lady Temari is currently visiting from Konoha!"

Karura's mouth dropped. "Why on earth is she visiting, I thought she lived here?" Karura asked confused.

"Lady Temari has lived in Konoha for a little over a decade, with her husband and son."

Inside Karura could hardly contain her excitement, she was a grandmother! On the outside she remained stoic hiding her proud mothering feelings.

"Oh wow, how old is the son?" Karura decided to ask, in order to gage how much time had passed.

"Lady Temari's son is 12 if I am not mistaken. The little boy is becoming quite a fine young man."

Karura looked at Rasa, who looked equally shocked. Yashamaru quickly did some fine calculating. When he has been given the mission of killing Gaara, the little boy has been six. Temari was three years older at age nine. Logically most women in Konoha had a child by the age of twenty five. If that's the case she would at most be thirty seven and at the very youngest thirty two or thirty three. That meant that he had died over three decades ago.

He nudged Karura.

"A lot of time has passed, Temari was around nine when I died, she would have to be in her thirties."

Time had changed for sure, but if it had changed for the better, that is what they were about to find out as the guard lead them down a beautiful stone pathway with more flowering Cacti. Rasa was beginning to grow weary of cacti. Why were there so many cacti beds? Approaching the door it sounded like a fight was going on inside. Loud voices, creaking sounds, and cheering as well. It was now or never! The guard knocked!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The guard knocked on the door. There was a slight pause in the noise and a sound of shuffling inside.

There was a yell from the inside "Dai, don't beat your father without me being there!"

The footsteps came closer to the door and Karura held her breath.

The door unlocked and a figure opened the door. The Sandy Blonde Nara matriarch opened up the door to see the guard.

"Huh? Harada? What are you doing here. Don't you know Gaara's taking the day off?"

The guard now known as Harada bowed deeply.

"My apologies, Lady Temari, some tourists came to Suna just to see Lord Kazekage, Lord Kankuro, and yourself."

Rasa interrupted. "We never said anything about meeting the Kazekage, we said the children of the Yondaime Kazekage!" **(a/n: F*ck Rasa!)**

The guard turned briefly around.

"Correct. Gaara no Sabaku the Godaime Kazekage."

He turned back to face Temari.

"My apologies Lady Temari, would you be okay with the tourists meeting you and your siblings?"

Temari was frozen in place as her eyes widened at the voice. It couldn't be? Could it?

"You … You may go Harada. I'm starting to think these tourist as you put it are more than tourists."

Harada Bowed and Scurried off.

Temari now had a full view of the three tourists. Time seemed to stand still. In front of her were what she understood as her deceased parents and uncle."

Karura herself was frozen seeing her daughter completely grown up.

Temari backed up a bit still a distrusting, fearful glint in her eyes.

The arguing had begun again in the room next door and a young boy rushed out not noticing the strangers. He had a black, iron sand cloak and purple face paint.

"Aunt Temari! Father and Uncle K are fighting again! You have to get them to stop!"

He seemed to notice Temari's frozen state.

"Aunt Temari?"

Temari was in a bit of a trance as she answered "Huh? Oh Shinki .. I'm a bit busy .."

Shinki sighed and stuck his head around the corner into the other room.

"Hey, Uncle Shika! Aunt Temari isn't budging, you might want to do something?"

A sigh was heard and shuffling emerged as a man around the age of Temari maybe a bit younger came out. Dark brown pineapple shaped hair that seemed to defy gravity and a small goatee.

He walked over to Temari ignoring or possibly not even noticing the people in the doorway who had been observing the entire scene.

"Hey Tem … Troublesome woman?"

Temari looked up a bit still dazed "Shika.. Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru tugged her back.

"It's the people in the door isn't it?"

"Yes… hey why did it take you so damn long to show your head!? Shouldn't you have checked on your wife sooner!?"

"Hey my wife is a strong woman and can handle herself. But me, as the husband, I'm always there if you need me."

Temari wrapped her arms around him while he quickly kissed the crown of her head.

"Gaara! Kankuro! There are suspicious people at the door and your sister is freaked out!"

A crash followed by a string of curse words sounded from the next room.

Two figures emerged from the room.

A red haired man with a red cloak and a tattoo on his face, and a Spiky brown haired man.

"Too much of a drag to actually get us?" Gaara teased.

"Nah I'm doing the job of comforting my wife. You boys, however, most likely know them."

Shikamaru said motioning to the door.

Gaara and Kankuro looked over simultaneously and Kankuro let out a string of curse words once again. That was enough of a trigger for Temari who gave Kankuro a glare.

Now that Temari was present in consciousness again, Shikamaru tapped her shoulder.

"So you do know them?"

"Shika, you know how I mentioned my parents and uncle?"

"The Yondaime Kazekage who tried taking over my village, the uncle who tried murdering Gaara, and your mom who died giving birth to Gaara?"

"You didn't have to put it so bluntly!"

He chuckled.

"I know, so are you trying to tell me that your dead family is standing very much alive on Gaara's doorstep?"

Temari grew a tic mark .

"Yes … damn you with your bluntness!"

Gaara listened amusingly and then faced the supposed family.

"Kankuro, Temari, we must face them."

Gaara walked towards the door.

"Gaara I …" Yashamaru started.

"I don't want your apologies… do you even know all the pain and suffering my siblings and I went through? How much suffering I put my own siblings through ? … No you don't, since you conveniently killed yourself before you knew. And Father … you aren't even fit enough to consider yourself our father. Yes make your son a jinchuuriki , and of course ignore the elder two. It is thanks to Konoha and a very important friend of mine that I am still sane! I don't see what you are trying to prove by appearing alive on our doorstep!" **( a/n: SLAY GAARA SLAY!)**

Karura had tears in her eyes hearing Gaara's tale .

And she became angry … _very_ angry.

"How … How? How could you Rasa?! And you Yashamaru ?! I thought that you promised my children would be safe?! I thought he would be protected ! I'm a horrible mother for leaving this world leaving my children to be in pain!" she sobbed falling to her knees.

Gaara noticed Karura. That was the only family member other than his siblings, brother-in-law,son, and nephew who he didn't hate.

He pushed through and sat down next to Karura.

"Mother, I'm not angry with you. Temari, Kankuro none of us are. Thank you for protecting me."

Temari let go of her husband's hand and walked forward to join Gaara, Kankuro close behind

"We understand what happened mother. I am so thankful to you for protecting my baby brother."

Karura looked up seeing her children and through her arms around them tightly embracing them .

"I love you children so much, I never meant for any of you to suffer, I'm so sorry!" **(A/n: Awwwwwwww)**

Shinki and Shikadai grew concerned over the serious demeanor their parents held and decide find their family hugging an unfamiliar woman on the ground.

Shikadai spike up.

"Mom! What is going on, you are acting so troublesome! Dad? Can you tell me what's going on, I'm so confused! What a drag!"

Shikamaru shrugged.

"Sorry Little Shika, can't tell you, that's your mother's job."

Karura looked up once again.

Her green eyes meeting the green eyes of Shikadai Nara.

"Is that?" Karura asked.

"That is my son Shikadai Nara, and the one next to him is Gaara's son Shinki."

"Are you sure that isn't Kankuro's kid?" Yashamaru joked.

Karura bonked him on the head.

"Of course not! Waiiit, isn't the Nara family the extremely smart clan from Konoha?"

Temari nodded her head. "Yeah that's one way to describe that family." She paused and added "And extremely lazy."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru remarked, proving Temari's point.

Shinki in the meanwhile was glaring at Rasa and Yashamaru, only stopping when Gaara gently placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Why don't all of you come in for some tea, we have a lot to discuss."

 **A/n: And now a lovely note from your fanfiction author! I do not own the Sand family or any Naruto character for that matter, otherwise it would have been the Village Elder massacre and not the Uchiha Massacre, and All my favorite characters wouldn't be dead! Moving on from that I will do my best to upload regularly, I'm a busy person working on my college applications, and I have been simulatenously working on 3 multichapter fanfics(all Naruto btw, if you want to find them , look in the bio). Anyway Please review as they are like cake. No fruitcake reviews ( flames) and I hope you enjoy!**

 **~Ocean**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Voila Imma Back!**

 **Chapter 3:**

The Sabaku-Nara family migrated into the kitchen, Shinki and Shikadai followed behind. The Sand Siblings stood forming a wall with their bodies on one side of the peninsula counter.

"Tou-Chan, aren't you going to say something?"

Gaara looked down, breaking his glare to face his son.

"Sorry boys, this is an adult conversation. Shinki and Shikadai, it would be best if you went upstairs."

Shikadai muttered about getting up being a drag, and trudged behind Shinki up the steps.

"So .. . Let's cut to the chase. Why are you here? What do you want? And who resurrected you!" Temari spoke up, bluntly.

Karura, the one who didn't have hate directed at her answered.

"Honestly sweetheart, we have no idea. The last thing I remember was seeing Gaara's face as I was dying. The next thing I know, I am awake somewhere in the dessert leading to Suna."

Yashamaru nodded.

"Yes, I'm not quite sure either. . . I was assigned to try to. . . kill Gaara, and then the chakra imbued sand protected him. He lost control of Shukaku that time and it ended up killing me."

Gaara snarled "He is not an It. . ." Temari smiled knowing full well that Naruto: the Nanadaime Hokage, was the one that had convinced Gaara of that.

Rasa grumbled to himself. "I was killed by Orochimaru. . . the creep wanted to start a war in Konoha, and wanted Shukaku involved."

"Regardless of the circumstances, why did you return to Suna of all places?" Gaara asked.

Rasa answered before Karura could speak up.

"Your mother Karura was insistent of seeing you were safe after she beat Yashamaru and myself up."

Temari found herself snorting from laughter and even Shikamaru cracked a smile.

"Got to say Tema, your mom seems an awfully like Kushina Uzumaki!" Shikamaru remarked.

"Huh?" Temari asked confused.

Gaara answered.

"Now that you mention it, you are right actually. Naruto told me his mother was the Hot-Blooded Habanero Kushina Uzumaki. The wife of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze actually."

Temari shivered. "Oh that explains it. . . it also explains the constant Dattebayo and Ramen obsession. Even his son inherited it!"

"Not to mention his daughter got Kushina's personality!"

"You speak as though Kushina isn't alive! And that she had a son!" Karura said alarmed.

"October tenth, the day of the Nanadaime Hokage's birth, Kushina and Minato died during an attack after the Kyuubi was freed. In the last moments they sealed Kurama inside newborn Naruto."

"Oh how awful! Kushina was such a sweet woman!"

"He grew up like me actually, so it is thanks to him I am sane and Kazekage." Gaara replied.

"Sooo." Karura started changing the depressing subject.

"How did you two meet?!" She asked motioning to Temari and Shikamaru.

"Chunin Exams, we were in the final rounds. Shikamaru was the only person who actually had the means to beat me. In fact he would've won if he hadn't surrendered."

"You're still sour about that Tem?!"

"You would've won Shika, if you had me paralyzed for a few minutes longer. I won by surrender!"

Karura giggled.

"But when did you start liking each other?" Karura pushed.

"We saved each others asses a few times and both of us were the ambassadors. Over time the overly constant presence of each other kinda just brewed feelings." Shikamaru mumbled out.

"Oh how cute!" Karura gushed.

"Yep now I take on missions when I'm not raising Shikadai and Shikamaru is the Hokage's advisor, just like the Nara clan has been doing for ages." Temari added.

"Gaara what about you! How did you get yourself a son!"

"He was a little kid losing control of iron sand in despair. I simply saved him and took him in to raise as my own. Luckily Shinki and Shikadai bonded and now are inseparable cousins."

"My heart!" Karura squealed.

"Karura , you are supposed to be the mature adult!" Rasa groaned .

"Shut up Baka!"

Yashamaru remained silent praying to avoid Karura's giant hammer.

"Well as long as you three have no ill will towards my siblings, son and nephew, you can stay here." Gaara said.

Karura smiled brightly and hugged Gaara tightly.

"Of course, not I could never hurt my precious snuggle muffin angel of a son and his family!"

The entire room sweatdropped.

"Can I meet my precious grandbabies now!"

Temari sighed but nodded her head.

"Shikadai, Shinki come downstairs! We want you two to meet someone."

Shuffling was heard and two figures appeared in the kitchen. The young pineapple Nara and the sandcaped Sabaku stood for a second before they were pulled into a very tight hug.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I FINALLY GET TO MEET MY ADORABLE GRANDBABIES! YOU GUYS ARE SO PRECIOUS AND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! OBAA-SAN LOVES YOU!"

The two boys were stunned in place but were reassured by their parents looking at them with encouragement.

Shikadai soon wrapped his arms around his Obaa-chan and returned the hug, Shinki followed in suit. Karura's smile hadn't left her face as she cried out of joy. Rasa and Yashamaru's eyes tremendously softened.

Rasa suddenly had a feeling of all the wrong he did, and felt that his children have already surpassed him in so many ways. Great parents and pure beautiful children.

Yashamaru felt himself reliving the attempted killing of Gaara and thanked Kami for making sure it was he that died and not Gaara. He couldn't be prouder of his niece and nephews.

Karura? Well she was overjoyed to see her babies grown up and happy. She was definitely in seventh heaven hugging her newly found precious grandbabies.


End file.
